Optical Illusion
by daggeredheart15
Summary: When Edward left Bella was a mess. When Jacob patched Bella up one thing led to another. Bella leaves for a while. When she comes back with a surprise for Jacob, she also has a surprise in line for her. Bella realizes she is in love with Jacob and he imprints on her. *Lemons for later*
1. Prologue

Love tends to be an optical allusion. Real love is not an optical allusion however.

Real love is when someone is utterly devoded to you. The person who you want to wake up to is the person who is your best friend, protector. I have learned this lesson in the past year. My love with Edward was an optical allusion, it was not real. He had dazzled me from the start. When he left I thought that I could not wake up from this horrible shell that I now called me. My soul I thought was ripped from my body until Jacob came along, my personal sun that brightened up my day, kept me warm inside and loved me for me. I see now that the love with Jacob is real the real version of me. I did something stupid though, something that I knew would harm Jacob. I left, not because I didn't want him, but because I was terrified of the consequences that would follow. I have been gone almost ten months now I am coming back to forks, for the sake of Jacob.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

For a long time now I regretted leaving Forks, leaving Jacob, and most of all not letting Jacob know that I was going to have a baby; his baby. I am now due in a about three and a half months. I don't know what to expect when I get home. Honestly I know Jake is going to flip shit. As I entered the small town of Forks, I started crying. All the memories I left came back to me. I turned onto my street and pulled into my small driveway. Charlie wasn't home yet thank goodness. I needed to get things in place. The first thing I did was get all the baby stuff up into my room. I then needed to call Charlie.

"Hello? Chief Swan speaking?" my dad answered

"Dad?" I asked meekly

"Bells? Is that you?" He replied with surprise ringing in his voice.

"Yes. It's me, I called because I came home." I answered him.

"Bells. Where the hell were you?! Jake is in a really bad depression because you left him with only a freaking note! I mean it's really freaking bad!" He yelled. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. The painful memories of me leaving.

"I am going to reconnect with him. I had my thinking time. I also have something you both need to be here for. I am not sure how you will react though." I explained

"Well you better get your ass on the move." he replied coldly "I am not sure Jake can forgive you for leaving."

"Okay." was all I could get out. I then hung up and put the phone on the charger.I made myself some eggs at that time so I could at least settle down. I actually had a few phone calls to make. When I was done eating I decided that I was calm enough to call Jake. I picked up my phone and dialed his number. I hesitated a moment before I hit send.

"

Hello?" a depressed voice answered. I hesitated. "Bells?"

"It's me." I said meekly

"Where the hell were you!?" He screamed at me.

"In California." I replied

"No phone calls for five months?! I didn't even know if you were okay!" He screamed

"Jake all explaining will be done. I need you here when Charlie gets here. It's really important." I replied as calmly as I possibly could. "I know you won't forgive me easily Jake. I expected that, but what I came back for; was for you."

"You are damn right that I won't forgive you easily. Neither will the pack. They felt like they had lost a sister. I lost the love of my life!" He said now a lot calmer then what he was.

"Listen Jake, I need you here when Charlie comes. It's kind of an emergency." I sighed out. "Then I promise I will reconnect with the pack."

"I will be there. Bye" He answered coldly

"Bye" I replied. He had hung up before I even stopped talking. There was a nudge in my stomach. "Baby your daddy will know about you soon. I promise"

I then picked up my phone and dialed my mother's number.

"Bella?" She answered on the first ring

"Yes mom. It's me" I replied

"Oh Bella I was scared and worried about you! Why did you run away?" She asked

"Mom. I...I..I'm pregnant." I stuttered out. There was a moment of silence.

"YOU'RE WHAT?! PREGNANT?! I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER!" she screamed at me

"I didn't mean to get pregnant intentionally. I was just caught in the moment." I replied with tears threatening to come out.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE BELLA! I DON'T WANT YOU TO CALL AGAIN UNLESS YOU TAKE CARE OF IT!" she continued to yell

"I am not going to do a stupid thing like that. I won't call because I am taking responsibility of my child." I said returning a attitude. I was infuriated so I hung up. I padded over to the living room and threw on a blanket that covered my stomach.

I slowly cried myself to sleep hoping that Jake's and dad's reaction wasn't as bad as my mom's was. I woke up to a door closing. I sat up quickly and adjusted my eyes to see both Charlie and Jake standing over me. They both had equal faces of rage in their eyes.

"Explain now!" My dad said infuriated.

"I left because of what I told you guys, but that is not the only reason. Jake did you tell my dad what we did?" I asked Jake looking into his eyes. He nodded "Well I..I'm pregnant." I looked to the ground.

"You left because of that?" Jake asked softly. I looked up to see him with tears in his eyes. "You were scared weren't you?"

"Yes. I was. That why I came to the choice to come home to face my problems. I have three and a half months left." I replied. I looked at my dad. His face was thoughtful, but I could see he was angry. "Dad. Please don't disown me. Mom already did, she said if I didn't get it taken care of she said not to call anymore."

"I wouldn't do that to my only child, but you need to get a job and provide for this child on your own." he told me then looked at Jake "I expect you to help too. I hope you guys solve this problem together as one."

"It will take some time to forgive you Bells, but I promise to be there for our child." He replied coldly. I stood up slowly to reveal my bump. She was kicking a bit. I grabbed Jake's hand as soft as I could and put it on my stomach. His eyes widened when he felt the kick.

"It's a girl Jake. I found out yesterday." I whispered. He half smiled.

"I like the name Elizabeth." He told me.

"I was thinking of Katerina Elizabeth Black in the first place. Katy for short. It's a really pretty name." I said smiling

"It is." he replied. He gazed into my eyes and just stared for the longest time. Oh I hope he just did what I thought he did.

"I think I have been truly right Bells. I just imprinted on you." He whispered. I then remember Charlie. He was smiling in relief.

"I found out a couple of months ago. About Jake and the pack." Charlie told me. "I was yelling at Jake outside and he backed away some, he was shaking hard. Then before my eyes POOF in his place was a giant wolf." I just stared wide eyes at the both of them.

"Bella. I have to go inform the pack. I will be back tomorrow." Jake said quickly. He pulled me into a hug. I melted into him. He pulled away then and ran outside the back door.

I headed upstairs to my bedroom, but first I really had to pee. After I went to the bathroom I headed over to my room. I opened the door and turned on the light. I was surprised to see what I saw next.

"Edward?" I gasped


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 2! I hope you like it! I am sorry it took me so long to update. I've been so stressed. It wasn't until today actually that my english teacher told me that I am an excellent writer! **

**Enjoy! ps... sorry its so short!**

"Hello love." He replied. The sight of him angered me beyond compare.

"What the hell do you want Edward?" I mumbled. He looked at me with a dumbstruck expression, like this wasn't the reaction he had expected. He took a step towards me, but I quickly stepped back.

"Bella, I came to apologize for leaving you. I still love you Bella, the only reason I left was to protect you. Never once have I ever stopped loving you." He explained trying to apologize.

"Is that all?" I asked with annoyance. His eyes widened, his topaz eyes had anger in them.

"Bella please come with me love. The mutts you hang out with are dangerous." He insisted. I was really fuming now. It was as if he expected me to run back to him, and the pack? Dangerous? He was the one to talk!

"I am sorry Edward, but I am not leaving Jake. He is the love of my life and I am going to stay now." I said standing my ground "I suggest you leave now before I go get Jake."

He looked like he was going to say something, but just kept his mouth shut. I looked away from him. My baby kicked inside me at that moment as if she was agreeing with me, it was pretty damn hard too. I winced.

"What are you still doing here!? I said get going!" I yelled in rage. With that he was out the window. I heard footsteps clomp up the stairs fast, I plopped onto the bed. Charlie flung the door open.

"Bells? Why were you yelling?" He asked in concern.

"Stupid bloodsucking ex-boyfriend tried to get me back!" I all but screamed in frustration.

"He WHAT!?" My father yelled. I glared at him.

"He wants me to go with him because Jacob is dangerous. He should speak for himself." I explained.

"Does he even know of.. ermm.. your condition?" my dad asked. I rolled my eyes and glared at the ceiling before speaking.

"I don't know, he should have heard the freaking heartbeat of my baby, and he should have noticed! For the love of holy I am huge!" I yelled.

"Well, I am going to call Jacob, explain to him what happened. You need to get some sleep Bella." Charlie replied softly. I nodded my head. He went to turn to go out.

"Dad? Can you see if Jake can stay in my room tonight? That is if he wants too, I know he is angry with me beyond compare, but I am afraid that Edward will try to kidnap me." I asked my father

"I am pretty sure Jake would have come over anyways. From what I learned of the imprinting it's pretty strong shit. He will not be able to stay away from you long at all." My dad replied

I nodded. He then went out but kept the door open. The comfort of my pillows and blankets had me pass out within minutes and I went into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! **

**Here is chapter three for ya'll! **

**Enjoy!**

When I woke up in the morning Jake was on the floor in his wolf form. I slowly got up out of bed. Carefully not making any sounds I slipped past Jake to head to the bathroom. As I was on the toilet when I heard a meowing sound, I let out a terrifying scream. I heard Jake get up and run to the bathroom. The door busted open and there stood a very naked Jake.

"ARE YOU OKAY!? IS THE BABY OKAY!?" He asked in a very panicky voice.

"We are fine... Why is there a cat in here." I asked pointing to the white kitten that was sitting in the bath-tub. He let out a relived sigh.

"That's Necho. She is Charlie's therapist." Jake explained with a smile spreading crossed his face. I gave him a confused look.

"He got lonely so he bought a cat so he had someone to talk to when I wasn't here." He explained again with a chuckle.

"Can you get the cat out of here... It's awkward..." I asked. He deliberately went over to the tub and picked up the cat who was hissing at him, his fur was standing up off his back. Jake took the hissing cat and walked out the door. After I had finished up going to the bathroom I walked downstairs to see Jacob sipping at a cup of coffee. He had scratch marks going down his arms.

"Sorry about barging in on you when you were going to the bathroom." Jacob told me apologetically. I rolled my eyes.

"It's the imprint. I get it, no need to be sorry" I replied to him.

"I was worried that sparkle ass was stalking you to the extreme." he mumbled. I busted out into a fit of giggles. He looked at me with wide eyes. "How did you even hear me?"

"This pregnancy gave me your abilities. Strength, Hearing, and even smell." I explained

"That's weird." He replied.

"Yep totally." I agreed sarcastically. Just then the baby kicked, making me laugh again. "She agrees with me"

"So... What do you want to do today?" He asked changing the subject. I thought about it for a moment.

"Can we go down to La Push? I really don't want 'Sparkle ass' to be stalking me all day today." I said quoting him.

"Sure. We got to break the news to my dad anyways, and the boys are going to be happy to see you. Oh and don't be surprised if they hug you. They have really missed you. All except Leah, she kind of hates you." he explained as fast as he could.

"Do they know.. errm... about me being pregnant?" I asked. He looked distant.

"Only Embry and Quil do, they were there when I phased after coming here." Jacob explained in a cold voice

"What happened?" I asked

"You will have to ask your dad about that." He said in a low voice that sounded very off " Did you know that Charlie is fully Quiluete?" I stared at him with a dumbstruck expression, I knew that my dad was tan and had dark hair but I didn't know he was Quiluete. Dad had never knew who his real parents were because he was adopted at the age of one month.

"No. I didn't." I replied after a minute, on cue I heard my dad's cruiser pull into the driveway. I went to wait by the door. He clomped up the stairs and reached for the knob and turned it. He entered the doorway with a worried look on his face.

"Hey, dad your here early." I told him.

"Uhmm.. It's lunch time.. forgot my lunch." He lied

"So why didn't you tell me you were Quiluete?" I asked straight out. His expression faltered into a soft look.

"I just found out a year ago. My parents are Hanna Cameron and Isaac Uley. Sam's uncle and Jared's aunt. They were sixteen when I was born." He explained

"So I am related to Jared and Sam." I asked

"Yes, and Embry." He replied

"Embry?" I asked

"He's... ermm... your brother..." My dad replied.

"WHAT?!" I screamed in surprise

"It was six months after your mom left... I was lonely... Tiffany never told me about Embry" He explained in a rush.

"Well that explains it." I mumbled. "Jake!" He came around the corner from the kitchen.

"Yes?" He asked

"Let's go." I whispered ducking around my dad.

When we arrived at Jake's house I felt a rush of nervousness go through my body. I opened my truck door. Billy was at the screen door with his with his wide locked on the bulge of my stomach.

"Bella?" Billy asked

"Yeah it's me. I'm back for good." I told him

"Son? Is it yours?" Billy asked turning to Jacob. Jake nodded "I can't say that I am happy that your going to be a young father Jake, but I know how much you love her, but there is one complication. Imprinting."

"I already did, on her." He replied with a grin on his face. Billy looked shocked.

"I left to clear my head of the poison that Edward left in my heart." I explained. Jake glared at me for my moment "Okay and I was scared, but I don't hold Edward in my heart anymore."

"Well, Bella welcome back. I am happy you came back. With my grandchild too." He told me patting my stomach. Katy then kicked. Billy's face lit up.

"She tends to know who she is related to." I told a very happy Billy

"She is very strong." He whispered. I snorted.

"Literally." I said. Billy pulled me down for a quick hug then rolled back inside the house.

"So Bells we broke the news to dad... Now we have to go tell your cousins." Jake said like he was afraid

"So do they all know that they are related to me?" I asked Jake

"Oh yeah, very protective of you too." Jake replied. I was confused, how can they be protective of me already?

"Wow..." I said surprised. Jake picked me up bridal style and started running towards Sam's house. It took all of five minutes to get there. Sam was standing outside holding a leaf blower while Emily was holding a rake. Sam must have smelt Jake coming cause he looked over to where we were coming from.

"Bella?" Sam gasped and put down the leaf blower gently, then ran over to us. Jake set me gently to my feet.

"So your my cousin?" I asked

"Yes, and you're pregnant." He stated while glaring at Jacob. Jacob threw his hands up in the air.

"Hey, dude.. I didn't know that she was pregnant until yesterday..." Jake explained. Sam surprisingly pulled me into a hug. Katy again kicked. I laughed.

"Don't leave again Bella... Left Jake and Embry in a mess." Sam told me seriously. Emily now was standing behind Sam.

"Oh Bella!" Emily sobbed. "I missed you!"

"I missed you to Emily." I said pulling her into a hug. Katy kicked yet again

"The baby kicked!" Emily squealed

"She does that to people who she knows she's related to." I said giggling

"It's a she?" She asked

"Yeah. Katerina Elizabeth Black." I replied. Jake and Sam were walking away to talk now, figuring that Jake was going to tell Sam about the imprint.

"That's a really pretty name." Emily told me patting my stomach.

"Oh look the leech lover is back." I heard Paul sneer. Then I heard two people growl, turning to see the rest of the pack coming out from the woods. Most of their eyes were wide when I turned.

"Well Paul that's where you are totally wrong, see I left to drain the bloodsuckers' poison from me." I snapped at Paul. "So I suggest you go suck one or else you will regret it!"

The boys all started laughing and there were a chorus of burns, and she told you's. Embry came over to me and pulled me into a hug. Katy kicked.

"Hello little brother." I told him so he knew that I knew.

"You know?" He gasped and I nodded with a smile.

"I don't want to offend you, but your mom is kind of selfish not to tell Charlie about you. I always wanted a brother, it would have been nice to have known about my little brother earlier." I told him

"I was offended she hadn't told him about me." He said coldly "She would shut me up every time I asked her she told me never to talk about him again or I'd regret it."

"That bitch." I snarled

"Yeah. She's really mad that I found out. I can hardly tolerate her anger towards me anymore." He said bitterly

"Then come live with us. You have the freaking right to know your father. Dad is amazing." I insisted. His face glowed with a smile, I couldn't help but smile back he had Charlie's smile, and we all shared the same color of eyes.

"I just turned eighteen so your right, I am going to tell my mother that I am sick of her crap and move in with my father and my big sister." Embry replied.

"Well, you forgetting one person. Your niece." I said smiling. He smiled back.

"I still want to kill Jake." He said through the smile.

"You kill him, I will probably die along with him." I told him

"Right..." He mumbled. Now it was Jared's turn to come over and talk to me. He too pulled me into a big hug, making Katy kick again.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" Jared asked

"So now you call me Bella, not vampire girl anymore?" I teased

"Jacob would kill me if I did that again, plus you are now a wolf girl. You are my cousin." He said smiling.

The rest of the night went smoothly, all the wolves except Leah touched my stomach to find that the baby kicked for each one of them. I hoped that Katy would grow up to be a strong girl like her father, and have as much love for the wolves as I do.

**A/N**

**Hey I want some reviews! Like a lot of reviews! I am sorry for all the Author notes... I wasn't sure what to do... Now I do! **

**So Bella found out she has a brother and two cousins. Jacob is still angry that Bella left but he can't be mad at her completely... **

**The next chapter will take place a month and a half later... Baby will be premature just saying, and you can blame sparkle ass for it. (sneak peak)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Here is the net chapter! So I was listening to music while I was writing this, when I was listening to Stronger by Kelly Clarkson and I am like... Bella should have really heard this song... If she had maybe she would have straightened her life out and realized that Jacob is the more humane choice! **

**Disclaimer! I do not what so ever own any characters except for Katy**!

-_**month and a half later-**_

Ever since I had woken up this morning my back was in pain, my baby was kicking up a storm, and it was making me have to pee every other minute. It's been a month and a half since I came back. Everytime I go somewhere without Jake, Embry or Seth with me Edward would find someway to corner me just so that he could convince me to come with him. He has been getting on my nerves so bad lately that the doctors told me that my baby would probably come early. Today it was worse than I have felt in the past two weeks. I tried getting my mind off of it by doing cleaning or something. Right now I was cooking something for brunch. I was in the middle of it when a bad contraction hit, I gripped the counter until my knuckles were white.

"Bells are you okay?" I heard Embry ask from behind me.

"She's *pants* Very *pants* active *pants*" I panted through my clenched teeth

"Uhh... Bella... I think these one's are real.." Embry told me and on cue warm liquid went down my legs.

"Aww crap!" I yelled "Call Jake now!" Embry's eyes were wide with horror. I clutched my stomach as another contraction hit "AHHH IT HURTS!" I heard Embry hurry and dial Jake's number.

"Man you need to get to the hospital... Looks like Katy is making an early appearance!" Embry all but yelled into the phone. He slammed the phone down and hurridly scooped me into his arms. "I am going to drive you to hospital now."

The ride to the hospital was silent because I was concentrating on not screaming from the pain. When we arrived to the hospital Embry ran into the hospital with me in his arms.

"I need a doctor! My sister is about to have a baby!" He cried. The only doctor that came rushing to us was none other than Carlisle.

"I will take her now." He said calmly. Embry was growling at him.

"GOD LET HIM I WANT THIS BABY OUT OF ME NOW!" I screamed with all I had. Embry cringed at my words. "Emb I want you in the room. You can handle this."

"What about Jake?" He asked

"I'm right here! I'm here!" Jake said hurriedly as he rushed over to us.

Carlisle then motioned us to follow him to the delivery rooms. When we got there Jake stripped off my clothes and put me in a hospital gown. Carlisle had a nurse check how far I was dilated.

"Bella how long have you been having the pains?" The nurse asked.

"All morning, why?" I replied worried

"You seem to be almost 9 centimeters dilated."

"What does that mean?" I asked

"You will be pushing within the hour." She replied "I will send in the doctor." She stood up and started to walk out the door just as Charlie came rushing in.

"Oh Bells..." He moaned. I glared at him.

"I want Emb and Jake in here with me dad. I am fine. Go in the waiting room." I told him knowing he couldn't really take the blood. He came over and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Okay Bells. As for you Jacob she's probably going to have a potty mouth during the birth so good luck." Charlie warned Jake. He actually looked really scared. Charlie then turned and walked out of the room just as Carlisle was entering. Charlie glared at him. When Charlie was safely away Carlisle turned to me.

"Alice and Rose want permission to see you Bella." Carlisle told me unsure of my reaction. I understood Alice... But Rosalie?

"Absolutely not!" Jacob growled.

"It wasn't them that hurt me Jacob." I whispered. Then another contraction hit. I held tight on to both of the wolves hands squeezing with all my might "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Well Bella you are ready to deliver." Carlisle stated as he began to position my legs where they needed to be for me to deliver.

"Jake I want you to watch you daughter being born. It maybe gross, but you do things that are even grosser sometimes." I demanded. To my surprise he was smiling. "Carlisle can he catch her as she comes out?"

"Yes, go wash your hands over there quickly now!" Carlisle instructed. He hurried as fast as he could. When he sat beside Carlisle he looked nervous. "Okay Bella give us a huge push."

I pushed and damn did it really hurt. "O MY GOD THIS REALLY F****** HURTS, JAKE I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I squeezed my brother's hand

"OW OW OWWWW" Embry yelled "Shit Jake, she is really strong!"

"Now Bella you need to push again." Carlisle yet again instructed. I pushed with all my might for ten seconds.

"Bells! I see her head she has a head full!" Jake yelled excitedly I was happy but the pain was unbearable.

"Jacob position your hands now! Get ready to catch your daughter!" Carlisle demanded. With one last push I felt my baby come out of me. "Your not done yet Bella you need to deliver the placenta." I groaned, then looked at Jake staring at the bloody mess in his hands smiling. The nurse came in with scissor like things. "Bella push one time and it will be out!" I did as he instructed it was really painful "AHHHHH!"

The baby then started crying, the placenta was out then. "Jake let me see her." I whispered

"She's so small Bells." He stated

"She's premature Jacob, before Bella can see her we need to run a few tests to see if her lungs are okay, and if everything is okay with her." Carlisle quickly said as a nurse rushed to Jacob with a blanket to clean the baby.

"No, let me see her!" I cried. The nurse that was now holding my baby held her up for me to see. She had my eyes, but the rest was Jacob. Tears welled up in my eyes. "She's perfect." As soon as I said that exhaustion took over me and the world was black.

I was aware of someone touching my face, a cold hand, a freezing hand. My eyes snapped open. Above me was Alice, the pixie's face was practically glowing.

"Hello Bella!" Alice squealed.

"Alice." I whispered hoarsely

"Oh Bella, your baby is perfect. I got her some outfits!" The pixie said bouncing with excitement

"Okay Leech enough! She just woke up!" Embry demanded. Thank god for a protective brother. I heard someone growl.

"Oh pish! Anyhow Bella how are you feeling?" She asked me.

"Exhausted." I whispered. "Help me sit up someone..." Alice's hand was instantly around my waist pulling me up. I winced at the soreness. Looking around me I saw all the Cullen's except for Edward plus Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Jacob, and Embry all squished in the room.

"Hey guys.. Where's Katy?" I asked instantly looking at Jake. He looked like he was about to cry.

"She has to be in an incubator, she had undeveloped lungs so they had to put her in there. She weighed only 3 pounds 4 ounces." He said sadly I started to tear up.

"I want only my family here for now. Rose and Alice can come back later." I said sniffling. They all got up silently and exited the room. "I want a hug from all of you, I am in desperate need of hugs." They all started laughing. Emily was the first one to give me a hug her; her touch was light, and consoling. After her came Sam who planted a soft kiss on my forehead as he leaned down to hug me, then Jared who too kissed my forehead. Kim quickly hugged me, I could tell she was worried about my soreness. Embry came over and hugged me tight to his chest, he had been with me the whole time. Jake was last he kissed me lightly on the lips for the first time in a very long time, just the lightness of the kiss sent a jolt of electricity through me and it was like instant that my aches felt better.

"Bella, if Jacob agrees to be careful with you; you will be able to come see your daughter now." Carlisle said as he popped his head through the door. I smiled hugely at him, his eyes were huge with excitement. Jake picked me up ever so gently and headed towards where Carlisle was leading us. In a small incubator was my daughter with a bunch of tubes hooked on her. This made me break down with tears, I looked up to see Jacob eyes tearing up as well.

I now hated Edward, he had made me so stressed! Had he intended to do this on purpose just to get underneath my skin!

I was now sobbing uncontrollably my face in Jake's warmth. I could only pray that Katy was going to get through this.

**A/N**

**Hey guys Katy is finally here! I know that high blood pressure can be a cause of premature birth for a fact! It happened with my mom with me! I was only 2 pounds and 9 ounces wow! Anyhow review! I want hundreds of reviews!**


	6. Chapter 5

** Okay.. so don't hate me for not uploading in a while, my life has been busy, busy.. So in this story you will find more surprises. I decided that instead of Bella becoming a vampire like she did in the books, she becomes a werewolf! I think it's creative personally... but that's me..**

**Please review! Tomorrow is my birthday.. I want some reviews from you guys *sniffles* I won't update again unless I get at least ten more reviews!**

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything whatsoever, the characters all belong to SM**

When I woke up in the morning Jacob was asleep beside me on the hospital bed. His eyes were red and puffy from crying with me all night, though deep in sleep he had a frown on his face. I carefully put my hand up to his face and stroked his cheek with my thumb. Jacob stirred a bit, then carefully opened his eyes. They were bloodshot.

"Oh Jake, you look really bad." I sighed

"Thanks." He said sarcastically, and then laid his head on the crook of my neck. "Your skin is warm like mine Bells."

"I know it's been like that with my whole pregnancy." I replied. His eyes looked thoughtful. "What?"

"I don't think it was the pregnancy." He said flatly. My eyes popped. Did he mean that I was going to phase into a werewolf? I mean I am half Quileute, it is a possibility. My thoughts were then interrupted by Carlisle who had come in the room.

"I have some good and bad news. Katy lungs have developed fully, which I found is because she has the wolf gene in her, but because she is a premature baby she could possibly develop attention deficit hyperactive disorder when she grows older." Carlisle explained. I tried to pay attention to what he was saying but my nose was burning so badly, the sickly sweet scent which was mango mixed with bleach took over all my senses.

"JACOB MY NOSE BURNS GAHHH!" I screamed. Jacob stared at me with wide eyes, Charlie and Embry were on their feet in the corner.

"Carlisle... She could be phasing... this is one of the signs..." Jacob whispered "As of Katy I am glad to hear that she developed her lungs, the ADHD is a bad thing but I am sure we can get through this." Carlisle nodded.

"arrgghh." I groaned. Heat coursed through my body, it wasn't like when James had bit my wrist or when I had broken bones in my body.

"Baby are you okay?" I heard a voice suddenly ask. It was my mother.

"Mom what the hell are you doing here!" I asked in a serious voice. My mother's face was stunned by my reaction. "You practically disowned me,"

"I was mad yes, but I didn't want you to go through the same thing that I did in my teen years. I know this is kind of late but you have a twin brother… He lives around here somewhere. I gave him away with selfishness." She replied "His name is Paul Meraz… he was adopted by my aunt."

"What!?" Jake and I shrieked. The bed was shaking now. What was with my parents and not telling me I had siblings!

"Get her out of here now Jacob!" Carlisle demanded. I was scooped up and sped out the door at inhuman speed, my eyes were blinded by red that belonged to the rage inside my body, I was unaware where I was, or how fast Jacob was running I knew that soon I would turn into a gigantic wolf.

Suddenly I was set on the grassy forest floor.

"Bella let go of the anger it'll feel better." Jake shouted "Come on or I will get sparkle ass!"

"I swear if you get him I will be happy to kill him right now!" I yelled

"Hello loves please come back with me and forget this mongrel!" I heard the velvety voice say. This did it I snapped and all of the sudden I could see again, I saw Alice standing with a smile spread a crossed her face.

_Atta girl Bells- Jake_

_Leech lover a wolf now?-Paul_

_Shouldn't say that about your sister fluffbucket- Me_

_What?-Paul_

_Not only are you my biological brother you are my fraternal twin- me_

_Ho..how do you know?-Paul_

_Her or your mother who had disowned her showed up with an apology then explained that she has a twin brother-Jake_

_Why would she give me up though?- Paul_

_Because she didn't want the responsibility of a boy, she was selfish and man does she regret it! Hey how bout you come meet her for yourself and meet your father- Jake _

_Yeah let's go! She's going to get a mouthful! – Paul_

_Hey can I phase down? - Me_

_Oh before we do that we need to go to my house to grab some of my sister's old clothes for you – Jake_

_Well okay and brother if you call me a leech lover again I will slap you a crossed the face again and this time it will actually hurt – me_

Paul laughed at my comment, and then we were off racing to Jacob's house. I thought about Katy and how she was doing. When we arrived at Jacob's; Charlie was rolling Billy inside, I let out a whine. Charlie and Billy turned around.

"Jacob, Paul, and Bella?" Billy asked. We all nodded.

"This is very odd for me to see my daughter, and son who Renee told me was dead in a wolf's body." Charlie muttered.

_My mother did what!- me_

_She's selfish- Jake again commented_

_She's going to get an earful from me- Paul muttered once again also_

"Bella; Carlisle wants you back at the hospital as soon as you can. Embry is taking care of Katy at the moment." My dad told us. I nodded, then thought about being human, and felt myself shift. Charlie and Billy turned away.

"Jake, since you have seen me this way before would you please phase and go get me clothes." I asked Jake. His huge head made a nodded motion, and then he turned and sprinted towards the forest. In a matter of minutes he was back and sprinting towards the house. It took him five minutes to rummage through his sister's clothing and bring it out to me. As Jake and Paul shielded me I shrugged on the black tank top and jean shorts.

"M'kay guys I am done." I sang. They all chuckled. Paul then headed towards to phase then was back within moments.

"Bella I am sorry for calling you a vampire girl." He whispered. I patted his face and grinned evilly.

"Oh don't worry brother of mine, make a bad comment again and I will put you on diaper duty for me, plus slap you in the face." I replied in a sweet, innocent voice. The big bad wolf actually looked terrified. I heard Jake chuckle from behind me.

"Bells, Jake you better get going miss Katerina wants her mommy!" Billy ordered from behind us. "She's going to be a feisty one, she wouldn't calm down unless she we had Jasper soothe her!"

"Okay let's get going you guys. As for you dad you can meet Paul later, but right now he's going to give mom an earful." I demanded. With that we all piled into the rabbit and headed towards the hospital

**A/n**

**Who would have though that Paul was Bella's twin huh! That's such a surprise. Ooooo and Alice mimicking Edward's voice hilarious for the pixie :D... Just though I would put a very selfish Renee in there too!**

**Reviews please! I am begging you! I will cry my eyes out *sniffles***

**Thanks,**

**Caitee**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I am sooooo sorry that I have not updated in over a month. April was hectic for me... Sooo many extra things to do that were very educational and helpful for my future... Well except my sweet sixteen of course... Please don't kill me *Hids***

**love,**

**Caitee**

When we made it to the hospital Alice was waiting outside with Jasper. The pixie looked all bouncy as usual, and Jasper was actually smiling.

"Bella! Katy is sooo adorable you should see the outfits I got her!" Alice squealed. I face palmed my forehead.

"That's nice Alice, but we need to get to my daughter." I said flatly. Alice looked surprised by my tone of voice. I pushed past her and walked into the hospital lobby where Carlisle was waiting.

"Your mother is upstairs Bella, Katy just fell asleep." Carlisle informed. With a simple nod Jake, Paul, and I pushed past him and stormed to the elevator. When we walked out of the elevator we rushed to the room where I had given birth to my little girl thirty eight hours earlier. Rose was sitting on the rocking chair rocking Katy. Mom was in the corner glaring at Rose.

"So mother, want to meet the son you gave up nineteen years ago?" I sneered, Paul shoved past me with trembling limbs.

"Why would you give me up? I hated my twin sister for a year now. I have called her mean names that are unforgivable and now you came into town telling Bella that you are sorry for disowning her? Then you proceed to tell her that she has a twin brother. She has had enough stress on her you know, the baby is two months early because her blood pressure. You are the most selfish mother in the world for bringing more stress. For also telling Charlie that his son died nineteen years ago." Paul whispered screamed at Renee, who had started crying in the middle of the lecture she was being given.

"I couldn't take care of two babies." She sobbed

"You had Charlie to help you; you gave him up like you gave Paul up. Taking Charlie's happiness with you." I interjected "Go mom. I don't want you here until you come and prove you are sorry." With that she rose and stalked out of the room. I walked over to Rose who was smiling at my small daughter.

"She is such an adorable child Bella. I am glad you choose humanity… Well sort of." She told me. I rolled my eyes at her and smiled.

"I didn't really choose to be an overgrown dog, but thanks I am glad too." I replied with a grin. Jake then came over and held his arms out for Katy. Rose didn't hesitate to give it to him. Jake was really good with Katy, her small body just fitting in his arms. I walked over to Paul who was watching Jake with Katy. Surprisingly he pulled me into a hug and rested his chin on my head.

"She's a beautiful baby Bella." He whispered, then deliberately kissed the top of my head.

"You are turning into such a softy you big lug." I joked wiggling my eyebrow. Jake and Rose chuckled at my response.

"I have a family now, When Aunt May died I had no one." He whispered as he pulled me closer. It was then I felt the brotherly bond between him and I.

"I'm glad you have that now Paul." I whispered and gave him a bear hug.

"Can't… Breathe..." He choked out

"Sorry, I don't know my own strength yet." I said with a big grin on my face, and then turned to Rose. "Maybe Emmett can wrestle with me." She gave me a grin while Jake snarled at the thought. It was all silent for a moment then Quil came bursting through the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh my goodness I am an uncle!" He yelled. This jolted Katy awake, causing her to start crying. Paul smacked him in the back of the head "Owww, what was that for? Why are you here Paul? I though you hated Bellsy here." I went over to Jake who was trying to calm Katy down, I scooped here out of his arms holding her for the first time, and she searched my chest. She was hungry I went back and lay on the bed which was in a sitting position.

"Guys… ermm can you take it to the cafeteria I need to feed Katy… Well I need to get taught how to…" I stuttered out. The boys looked at me with wide eyes, and then nodded. They turned around and headed out the door. Jake smoothed my hair.

"Bella I will help you, when I was younger my mother breast fed my younger brother Timothy. He was just two when I became like this." Rose explained. I nodded in acceptance, but Jacob just growled. "Shush mutt, your daughter needs some food. Just warning you she has a bottomless pit." I giggled at the thought of this tiny baby having a bottomless pit. Rose delicately showed Katerina to my pink nipple that was now showing, Katy latched on right away the tenderness in my chest a big discomfort.

"Holy hell, ow!" I exclaimed. Jake was by my side in a flash.

"Are you okay Bells?" He asked

"My boob is sensitive you idiot." I growled. Katy sucked greedily on my boob, it was no lie that they were sensitive. Jake let out a laugh, and I glared at him evilly.

"I am about to smack you!" I snarled at him. He backed up with a feared expression.

"Bella, calm down you will hurt Katy" Jacob warned. Taking a couple deep breathes I tried to calm myself down for the sake of my small daughter that was sucking hungrily on my nipple. "That's it Bells. It sucks that you had to phase immediately after you gave birth to our daughter. The anger is hard to control on a brand new werewolf."

"I'd say." Rose mumbled. I let out a small giggle.

"You know Rose you are fun to be around." I told her. Jake huffed in slight agreement.

"Oh Bella, I wanted you to realize how valuable human life was and not throw it away to become frozen forever, not moving on, not having kids, not being able to grow old. Let's call how I treated you tough love." She told me. She was right of course now I had this miracle of a daughter in my arms, a man who loves me to no end, my life was exactly how I wanted it for the moment of time.

"You are right Rose." I whispered "I also came to the conclusion that Edward is an ass. I will personally ask Carlisle and Billy if I can kick his ass for making me so freaking stressed out, making my blood pressure rise, causing my daughter to be born early. I don't think that I could have dealt with spending eternity with him."

"You have my permission to kick his ass for sure… and trust me sister he is very mopy when he does not get his own way." Rose said with a chuckle. Jacob had to chuckle at this.

"He acts like he is a woman that is going through her time of month! Maybe we need to buy him some ice-cream and chocolate, and then sit him in front of a sad romantic movie so that he can cry his eyes out!" Jake said as he tried to choke back the laughter we all started busting out laughing. I loved my new friendship that was brewing with Rosalie. I hoped that someday if I decided to forgive Edward that he could be my friend at least. That was when I decided, He may have broken me beyond compare, but I was going to fix him and become his best friend. But only after I kick his ass. Hopefully Jake would be okay with this.

I looked down at my tiny baby who had unlatched herself from my nipple and had snuggled into my chest and had fallen asleep. Then I laid my head back and closed my eyes and fell peacefully into sleep myself.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**So how did you like it? I love to put humor into stories because it makes it more funny :D...**

**I am going to have one of the wolves imprint on Katy... I was thinking Quil because in the future Katy will be a very mischievous kid and Quil is... Quil ya know LOL!**

**(Hint hint!) I gave you a glimpse of Katy's future! :)**

**So any ideas on how to torture Edward for punishment from Bella?**

**AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW! GIVE ME AT LEAST TEN MORE PLEASE!**


	8. VOTE FOR KATY'S IMPRINT :)

So I am going to have a vote Seth or Quil for Katy's imprint. Let me know people!

Love,

Caitee :D


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here is chapter 7! this is so far the longest chapter I had written. I realized that Seth was the best option because I forgot that Quil was closely related to Jacob. I mentally facepalmed myself. I hope you like it!**

**Caitee**

I woke up to someone poking my face, when I opened my eyes there was Quil with the biggest smile on his face.

"What do you want Quil?" I asked groggily

"Carlisle said that you are free to go. That means that Katy can meet the entire pack." Quil said with a smile on his face.

"Damn. Why are you so hyper? Where's my brothers? Where's Jake?" I replied still rubbing the sleep from my eyes, my bones were sore from my transformation. Which had me so worn out to the far extent.

"I had twelve cups of coffee, Embry and Paul are on Patrol, and Jake went home to get some sleep." He replied. It was then I realized that he had Katy in his right arm. "I have been holding this little pup for about an hour now. Blondie had to show me how to hold a baby." It took me a while to comprehend what he was saying then I responded

"Hmn Thanks for holding her. I feel like crap right now." I whispered

"No problem Bellsy, she's a special little girl." Quil said with a smile.

"My little miracle baby." I whispered. His face was glowing already; the pack will love my baby. She's the first pack baby, and future Alpha's daughter.

"Exactly," He agreed as another smile crept a crossed his face.

"So… When can I leave?" I asked changing the subject.

"Right after you eat your breakfast. Carlisle made sure that he ordered double the breakfast too." Quil told me. Lovely food! I was really hungry

"Omi god! Food!" I squealed like a little kid on Christmas morning just as Paul walked right in the door. He gave me a 'WTF?' look then bursted out laughing. "Oh shut up you were not the one who gave birth to a baby one day then turned into a giant wolf the next." He knew that I was just teasing him, but the truth was I was exhausted from everything. A sickly sweet smell assaulted my nose and in walked Emmett right behind my twin brother. He had the most scrumptious food that I have seen in days, I was practically drooling on Quil's hand. "Food!"

"Oh my god Bells, I have never seen such a puny girl drool over food like this." Emmett said with a huge dimpled grin plastered on his face, and then handed me the plate with ten strips of bacon, about ten eggs, and about ten pancakes with syrup on them. As I started to dig in Paul asked if he could hold Katy, I nodded. As I ate, the three men that were in the room were cooing my tiny daughter who had a smile on her face at the noises that the huge men were making, It took everything for me not to choke on my food.

After I finished my food, I excused myself and went into the bathroom to wash the stickiness of the syrup off my hands. As I was washing my hands I looked into the mirror and saw an unfamiliar women looking back at me. Her hair was dark with perfect curls going down to her waist, her long, dark eyelashes bringing out her chocolate eyes, her lips were perfect except her top lip was a bit fuller than the bottom one, her skin a perfect combination of tan and pale, and her hips wider, muscles defined, and stood about six foot. It took me a while to realize that this beautiful woman was me. When I finally came out of the bathroom Jake was the only one here and he had Katy sleeping peacefully in his arms. I went beside him and plopped down gently.

"Hello there." I said kissing his cheek.

"Well, well you're in a good mood today." Jake replied with a smile plastered on his face "I haven't seen you this happy since before you were pregnant."

"I am with my family now. Six months alone is hell I tell you. It was probably for you too." I told him. His face grew serious, then he gave me a 'not now' look "Okay, okay… We will just enjoy being together right now."

"She looks like my mother. Dad told me when he first held her he bawled like a baby." He whispered as he swiped his thumb over Katy's lower lip. I remembered Sarah Black from when I was younger she always had me helping with Jake when we were younger, keeping him occupied so that his sisters would not torment him.

"Now that I look she does look like her." I replied. Jake gave me a confused look. "Don't you remember the summers that I came down when I was younger, always keeping you away from your sisters?" He thought hard for a minute then smiled.

"Oh yeah, mom always had you play with me so we would make mud pies, and every time Becca or Rachel would put you in a pink frilly dress you would roll around in the mud. Mom wasn't too happy with the girls always teasing you with dressing you up." Jake remembered

"I hated pink frilly thingies." I mumbled. Just then the sickly sweet stench was back again and Carlisle walked into the room with a clipboard in his hands.

"Okay Bella and Jacob we need you to fill out the birth certificate, and then I need to check how much you have healed Bella." Carlisle told us. I nodded as he handed me the clipboard

_** Katerina Elizabeth Black**_

_** Born: December 4**__**th**__** 2013**_

_**Parents: Jacob Ephraim Black and Isabella Marie Swan**_

After I filled out the birth certificate the nurse that had come in took Katy for her footprints and handprints. Carlisle had laid me on the bed and made Jacob come hold my hand so he would not go berserk on Carlisle while checking my healing rate.

"Well Bella, you are completely healed due to your transformation. So you will be able to resume intimacy. If I were you I would at least wait two weeks okay?" Carlisle told us. We both nodded. Jacob and I had only had sex a total of maybe three times before I got pregnant with our daughter.

After we filled out all the paperwork we headed out to the rabbit buckling the tiny baby in car-seat. We immediately headed to the Rez for the rest of the pack to meet Katy. Emily and Kim were hopping up and down with excitement for me to come with the baby. Seth was oddly bouncing too. Jake parked the car and we both got unbuckled at the same time. Emily and Kim came rushing over to me as I got out and I was pulled into a group hug. Jake went and got Katy out. It wasn't until I heard Jake growling that I escaped the embrace of Emily and Kim. There stood Seth staring at my baby with absolute adoration. He had imprinted on Katy. Jake was shaking hard.

"Jacob Ephraim Black! You know he only sees Katy as a sister right now so calm down!" I yelled. He took a deep breath and managed to stop shaking "I'm glad it's him and not someone else that I do not know well!" Four had phased since I had left forks for six months and I did not know them all that well.

"Yeah I know. The others are not even close to responsible yet." Jake whispered. Seth inched closer to Katy as if he was being pulled on strings. Longing was written on his face.

"Can I hold her?" Seth asked quietly

"Yes." I answered before Jake could say no. Jake let out a quiet growl to me but handed Seth the baby carefully showing him how to support her head. Seth smiled down at her as he held her. Kim, Emily, and I made our way over to him. I quietly got out my phone and took an adorable picture of them. I made my way to Jake and jumped on his back without him knowing.

"Ommfff… Bella that wasn't nice…" Jake complained teasingly. I rolled my eyes.

"You know you liked it…" I teased back. Leah came out then her eyes softening at the sight of the baby being held by her younger brother. "Hi Leah,"

"Leech lover." She replied. Jake growled at her, same as I.

"How can I love Edward, Leah? He made my baby come premature," I snapped at her "I quit loving him since I fell in love with Jake."

"You like the other leeches though." She snapped back. I hopped off Jacob's back and headed towards the woods.

"Come with me. We will talk." I ordered, I knew that this was not about loving the Cullen's it was the bitterness about imprinting. When we were in the woods I stopped and turned to her. "This is not about the Cullen's is it? It's about imprinting,"

"I hate imprinting with a passion it steals things away from you, does not give you any choice." Leah said defeated pain clearly in her eyes.

"Sam still loves you; you can make it better by being a best friend to him Leah. It may hurt but it will make you stronger in the end." I replied. She looked like she was still in pain "If you don't forgive someone it will leave the bitterness inside you."

"But how can I be his friend when we have so many memories together?" She replied

"I asked that same question to myself about Edward. Some are good memories and some are really bad memories, but I know that in time I will forgive him hoping that we can at least be friends. I know that we are supposed to be enemies with them but they have saved my ass so many times, it's hard not to be their friends." I explained "But I am going to kick his ass first for leaving me in the middle of the forest almost dying of hypothermia."

"That's one thing we have in common we were hurt by someone we love." She told me.

"We also have another thing in common. We are the only she-wolves in the pack." I reminded her. She actually smiled at me.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked me

"mhmmn," I replied

"I imprinted on Embry when I phased, I wanted to give him a choice. Since he is around all the time it isn't bad but it really hurts not telling him." She admitted.

"Open your heart up Leah, and as I said forgive Sam. That's what I did for Jake and I do not regret it one bit." I told her. She smiled

"Thank you Bella for helping me realize that I can finally forgive Sam, and I will even become friends with Emily again too." She told me "I think we will be great friends." She grabbed my hand and led me out of the forest. I smiled at the thought of being friends with Leah.

Jacob was gaping like a fish when we came into view, Leah still had a hold of my hand pulling me towards the rest of the pack that was now crowded around Seth and Katy.

"Shut your mouth Black, you are going to catch a fly in it." Leah said with a giggle coming out of her mouth which made the whole pack turn and stare with their mouths hanging wide open.

"You fixed the pack bitch Bella!" Quil exclaimed. Sam smacked him in the back of the head "Ouch!"

"I gave her advice Quil! You dumbass!" I scolded. I walked over to Jake snaking my arms around his waist. "I will get you later for calling Leah the pack bitch." Quil stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms a crossed his chest.

"Bella can I hold her?" Leah asked. I nodded and Seth handed Katy to her carefully

"Okay everyone back up there's enough people around my daughter!" Jake exclaimed. Then everyone backed up and went to where they were before crowding my daughter.

"There's going to be a bonfire tonight to celebrate the arrival of the future alpha's daughter." Jake told me as we went inside his house. I just smiled and snuggled into his chest just settling on being content for now.

It was now six and I had Katy dressed up in a small snowsuit that was made of fleece, and was headed towards the cliffs where the bonfire was being held. Jake had gotten the baby stroller ready so that we could just put her in there while we were walking. When we got there my dad, Billy, Old Quil, and Sue were sitting on one side and the boys plus Leah all over the place. They were laughing and carrying on.

"Oh hey guys!" They all said in unison that was almost creepy.

"Bella I want to see the precious baby!" Sue cooed as she quickly stood up from her seat and came over to us when we got closer. She peeked inside the stroller and had a huge smile on her face. "She looks like Sarah alright." I smiled at Jake and unbuckled Katy then handing her to Sue. We parked the stroller and went to sit down. I sat beside my twin and Jacob sat beside me.

"Today we gather to celebrate the birth of Katerina Elizabeth Black, the future alpha's daughter, but we also gather to celebrate Jacob Ephraim Black stepping up as chief!" Billy announced my eyes went wide and I looked at Jacob who was smiling at me. "When he found out that his mate was with child he agreed to step up and become alpha of the pack. Does anyone object?" There was silence meaning no one rejected it. "Welcome Alpha!" Everyone cheered and whistled loudly

The rest of the night went smoothly; everyone passed Katy around who seemed to be all smiles when she was awake especially with Seth. We headed home when Katy was getting grumpy we decided to stay at Jacob's because it was closer to us. Sam and Jacob had built a crib for Katy and set up a nursery in the twins' old room. After I fed Katy I went to Jacob's room, got into bed, and snuggled into his side.

"Night Alpha, love you." I mumbled sleepily

"Night Bells, I love you too." He replied with a peck on my lips.

I then fell into a dreamless sleep, no vampires, no wolves. Just darkness.

**So how did you like it?**

**Review and you will get the battle with Edward next!**

**Do you like Leah and Bella's friendship now?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	10. New story!

Hello people I want to let you know that I have another story up that my best friend and I are partnering up to write it's called Half-Blood. I want people to check it out and review on it. It is really sad that barely anyone will check it out. Makes me want to throw things. so if you can please check it out for me.

Also I am currently working on chapter ten it is really hard because I am dealing with a lot of crap here at home and barely get time to just sit down and write. Please review on this story too, I only got two reviews since I last posted

love always.

Caitee


	11. Chapter 8

**To clarify things on the family tree:**

**Paul is Bella's twin in which Renee had selfishly told Charlie had died while she was pushing Bella out.**

**Embry is Bella's half brother **

**Jared Cameron and Sam Uley are Bella's second cousins.**

**As for the vampires,**

**I will not make all of them bad. Yes Victoria was a bad guy, but I made her realize what value it was to have humanity even though she is a blood thirsty creature.**

**I enjoyed putting Mike Newton as a good guy because I see under that crush for Bella he has the potential to be a really good friend.**

**Chapter 8**

In the morning I woke up to Katy whimpering in her new nursery. Carefully I lifted Jake's arm from around my waist and got up out of bed.

I tiptoed groggily into Katy's room and lifted her from her wooden crib and held her to my chest. She was moving her head all around, and then started wailing. She was hungry.

"Shhh, Katy... your daddy is sleeping and so is grandpa." I whispered as I sat in the rocker.

I pulled up my shirt with one hand and balanced Katy in my one arm. I guided her to my nipple and she attached immediatley. I sat there watching my daughter drink hungrily. When she was full, I put her over my shoulder and rubbed her back soothingly burping her. When she was done I got up and went to the bathroom with her.

On the counter of the small bathroom sink there was many different kinds of baby shampoo, lotion, and oil. I made sure that the water was luke warm and sat Katy in it for her first bath. I cleaned every part of her gently as I could.

After I was done bathing her I went out to the kitchen where Billy was sitting at the table reading newspaper.

"Morning," I said. He looked up and gave me a small smile.

"Morning Bella, How did you sleep?" He asked me

"Okay, You?" I replied

"I woke up a few times to the baby whimpering, but other than that I slept okay." He told me. I pulled a chair out from underneath the table and sat down in it.

"I wonder if Jake took care of her." I mumbled

"I believe he did." Billy told me "He had patrol last night and it must have been before and after."

"I didn't hear anything." I stated

"You are exhausted Bella, you had a baby, turned into a giant dog, and found out you were the twin of the hot head in the pack all within two days. I would be in a deep sleep too." he pointed out

"True, but what about Jake? Isn't he exhausted too?" I asked

"Probably, but he didn't give birth to a baby so he is less exhausted than you are." He told me.

All was silent for twenty minutes as I had gotten breakfast. Billy was holding his granddaughter in silence just staring at her face lovingly. Then all of the sudden there was a loud thump, I ran back to Jake's room to see if he was okay.

When I got back there he was lying on the floor, not to mention still asleep. I had to bite my lip to contain the laughter that was building up inside of me. I walked over to his huge body and started poking his face.

"Jake? Jake? Alpha... JACOB!" I kept saying poking his face harder each time

Finally the last time I poked his face his eyes flew open in a very confused manner.

"Huh? Bells?" He asked groggily

"You fell off the bed doofus." I said as the laughter escaped my lips

"Need bigger bed." He said closing his eyes again

"Come on big guy let's get you back on the bed." I whispered picking his torso up. Surprisingly he was light according to my new found strength. I carefully laid him on the bed tucking him in, and then giving him a peck on the lips.

"Bells stay." He mumbled.

"I gotta take care of Katy." I whispered "and eat my breakfast."

"Come nap with me afterwards." He whispered

"I'll try when Katy is napping." I replied

"M'kay." He mumbled.

I went back out to the kitchen where now Charlie was sitting next to Billy holding Katy.

"Morning dad." I said

"Hello Bells." He replied with a smile

"Jake fall off the bed?" Billy asked

"Yep." I replied trying not to laugh

I sat down on the other chair and just smiled.

It was now twelve in the afternoon and I had just put Katy down for a nap. Jake was still in his bed sleeping.

Carefully I slipped into bed beside the sleeping alpha; he unconsciously put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I silently drifted into a deep sleep.

A while later I was jolted awake by the sound of Katy screaming. It was then I smelled the sickly sweet stench. Jake too was on high alert. We rushed into Katy's room to find none other than Victoria standing above her crib gazing down at her. I immediately ran over and tackled her out of the way.

"What are you doing here?" I growled. Her eyes that were now golden gazed at me in shock, "And since when have you been a veggie vamp!?"

"Isabella, please I came to apologize for my actions, you see James wasn't my true mate, it took me long to realize it, but I have found my mate in a human as did young Edward did with you." She explained, fear obvious in her eyes.

"That's interesting, now let's take this outside." I growled as Jake grabbed our daughter. I grabbed her by the hair and drug her through the rooms and out the front door where my brothers, Seth, and Leah were standing. All of them in a tense position.

"Hear me out Isabella, or should I say Bella. I have found my true soul-mate in a boy named Michael Newton," She started, I started laughing so hard, "Now if you are done laughing let me finish. He told me about you, that you are such a wonderful friend even though you had rejected him time and time again. This made my humanity snap in place. Shortly after you left Mike was attacked by a vampire named Irina. You see she was Laurent's mate and now she is hell bent on revenge of the wolves. I have trained Mike to tolerate humans. He has the power to shield scents from himself so he has total control. Lastly he wants to see you and we are going to be on our way."

I was shocked by this explanation. I looked over to Jake for some help as he rocked Katy to sleep in his arms.

"As the Alpha I say that she may meet with the Marshmallow, but under one condition. She has to have her brothers accompany her plus I." He stated in his alpha voice as lowly as he could careful not to wake Katy again. She nodded in agreement. "Since you have never actually touched a hair on Bella's head you will leave now free of wolves. Go now and don't come back unless we tell you otherwise!" She again nodded and took off from there.

Two hours later we were off towards the designated place that was chosen to meet. None other than the meadow where Edward had taken me so many times before. It had taken us exactly two minutes to get there.

In the meadow stood Mike his now golden eyes were glowing with excitement and fear as we entered the meadow in our wolf forms.

"Mike if you will," Victoria whispered. At that moment none of us could no longer smell each other stenches.

_That's a whole lot better- Me_

_ I agree wholeheartedly- Jake_

_ Come on short stuff let's get this meeting going- Paul_

Paul, Embry, and Jake guarded me while I phased and quickly pulled on the shorts and t-shirt that was tied to my ankle. I stepped out from behind them and headed over to where Victoria and Mike were. Mike was the first to speak up.

"Whoa Bella, you are so much taller." He smiled at me

"I would believe so Mike." I replied dully, "The wolves you may or may not know. The russet one right behind me is Jake. The one that went to the movies with us. The dark silver one is my twin brother Paul, and the light silver one with black streaks is my half-brother Embry."

"Twin?" He asked confused

"Long story." I replied

I went and sat down in front of them in the long grass with wildflowers. They followed my movement.

"Can I have a summary?" He asked

I looked back to my brother and he nodded. "My mother is a selfish bitch who gave him up nineteen years just because she couldn't deal with two kids. She told my dad that Paul had died. My dad was at the police academy at the time she gave birth."

"That is… Stupid." Mike stuttered

"Bells don't freak out but Seth is bringing Katy. She won't stop crying." Jake said from behind me. "I trust you marshmallow to keep your… mate in focus."

"Will do. Now who is Katy?" Mike asked looking a bit embarrassed.

"Didn't Vicky here tell you? I had a baby two days ago." I said with a smirk playing on my lips. Mike's expression twisted into a one of surprise and he looked at Victoria for some answers. Before she could answer I could hear my daughter's crying coming into focus. It wasn't until a moment later that Seth appeared with her, rushing quickly to my side. He gently handed my screaming baby to me and as soon as she touched my skin she stopped crying.

"She's the prettiest baby I have ever seen." Mike whispered as he came closer. Seth let out a warning growl and Mike froze in place, and the rest of the wolves behind me started to growl. I spun around to see Edward frozen in shock to see this little meeting.

"Well if it isn't my ex-leech himself." I sniggered trying to keep myself calm while Katy was in hand.

"Bella? Victoria? Mike Newton?" He asked flabbergasted

At that moment Jake lunged at him.

**Please please review this story. **

**I am so sorry that I have not written in a while. It has been a busy summer so far.**

**I will get the next one as soon as I can.**

**love,**

**Caitee.**

**P.S. Check out my other story called Half-Blood! It's a wonderful story so far!**


	12. Chapter 9

** Hey you guys long time since I updated I know. My summer vacation has been so hectic. With babysitting and reenactments. Yeah it's been really hectic bleh... **

** Alright I want you guys to look at my other story Half-Blood that my friend and I are writing together. Give it a chance and try to review. The more you review on my stories it encourages me more and more. That is why I enjoy writing so I can show off my creativity. It may not be the best stories but I put a lot of effort into it. **

**Thanks,**

**Caitee**

** (Have I mentioned that only S.M. owns twilight and I don't? DISCLAIMER!}**

The chaos was uncontrollable. Jake was fighting with my ex-boyfriend, Katy was screaming so loud that it hurt everyone's ears. It was time for me to step in.

"STOP IT RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" I screamed. With that everyone stopped and looked at me. "Jake think of Katy! She's only three days old and she already is exposed to this!? As for you. Ass... Yeah you Edward... Stop being such a drama queen!"

Jake phased behind the trees and came back out walking over to our daughter and I. He gently scooped her out of my arms and cooed her. She then fell silent in his arms, her breathing heavy with sleep.

"Thank you. I will deal with you later. As for you Ass.. Follow me." I said starting into the forest. Jake growled. "I am more than capable of handling myself!"

When we were deep into the forest I stopped, spun around, and slapped the douche himself across his marble face. He cowared in shock.

"She's was born early because of you constantly bugging me!" I cried, "She had undeveloped lungs and tubes hooked up to her everywhere!"

"I was trying to get you to understand my point, Bella!" He interjected stubbornly

"Well get my point! Leaving was the best thing you could have done for me! I found my soulmate which took so long because I was mourning over the loss of you!" I yelled, I once again slapped him, "Here let me show you how he fixed me!"

I pushed my thoughts towards him as hard as I could trying to show him every single thing I went through that eventually made me stronger. He let out a small gasp. I knew then it was working. When I was finished I closed my mind up again.

"You looked...dead...But Jacob Black put the light back in your eyes everytime you went with him." He said sadly, "He really deserves you."

"That's my point." I replied with a stern voice, "He deserves me because he put me back together."

"Do you love him?" He asked me

"Hell yeah, he and Katy are my world." I whispered as a smile spread across my face.

"Please forgive me Bella?" He asked his face serious and his tone sincere. I gave him an evil grin.

I remembered the martial arts that Jake had tried to teach me before I got pregnant with Katy. The first thing I did was a roundhouse kick that Jake had done so gracefully. Edward was stunned as he flew acrossed from me into a tree. He quickly got up and tried to brush himself off, but before he could I took his arm and pulled it behind him and then throwing him up in the air from over my shoulder. He again tried to get up but I was too fast for him. I pinned him down and let out a feral growl.

"Mess with my baby again you will lose a limb that is very important to you and not only that Jake can also kick your ass." I said with a chuckle. There was mud and sticks all through his hair. "Come sparkles lets go."

He didn't answer he just up and followed me to the clearing where all the Cullens' were now gathered along with Mike and Victoria. I still found it funny that she had changed her mind about killing me, she had found mercy within herself.

I walked over to Jake who was now holding our baby. He smiled at me.

"Your 'ninja' training comes in handy." I told him with a smirk. He turned to look at Edward who was being fussed over by Esme. He snapped his head back down at me with a surprised look.

"Okay! Everyone except my pack needs to leave now!" Jake ordered in an alpha voice. Katy was just all smiles.

When everyone else left we all sat in a circle cross legged. I told them what I had done to Edward and concluded with telling them I had called him sparkles. We all just sat there laughing our heads off. Seth had taken Katy back after I had fed her because she was extremely tired and he said I deserved to have a break from being a mother for just a couple hours. He promised that him and Leah would look after her. Jacob and I happily agreed. Soon my brothers left too so they could get some sleep. Jake and I stayed in the clearing just to talk.

"Jake, I think it's time for us to talk." I whispered preparing myself for what was to come.

"Bells, it was hell when you left. I couldn't eat or sleep. It was just like I was a zombie only living because I had too. I couldn't figure out why you had left me, what I had done. Was I bad in bed or something like that. It tore me apart Bella. How could you do that to me? Running away because you were scared to tell me something that was so important to me?" He was crying now rapidly, "It was selfish of you Bella to leave me like that. I mean you left a note and all. I understood that you had to leave for a while, but six months is a long time Bella. I had no idea that I was going to be a father, I am seventeen damn it." He looked down at the ground that his nails were digging into deeply.

"It was selfish of me to keep that secret Jake, but not only was I scared, I was afraid that you would never finish school. All this stress on you isn't good. As you said you are only seventeen." I told him sincerely. He was pissed off at me now, his nostrils were flared and he was shaking.

"I can overcome problems that I face Bella! I always have since my mother died!" He yelled, "I have been helping my father since I was eight. Becca and Rachel couldn't see past the death of my mother and they took off the first chance they got. My point is I can handle it Bella!"

"I understand now." I said looking directly into his eyes. I reached up and wiped the tears that were running down his face, "Jake I admire you for that."

"Thank you, Bells. Promise me though that you will never leave again." He whispered, his face totally serious.

"I promise you." I told him grabbing him into a hug. We embraced for a very long time before we seperated.

"And Bella, the day you left I was about to tell you something. My principal upped me to senior classes. So I will be graduating in June." He told me with a smile on his face. I tackled him onto the ground and kissed him all over his face to show him I was proud of him. He was laughing.

When we were completely done talking we headed back to his house so that I could feed Katy once again.

Once I fed my daughter I put her in her jammies and put her to bed leaving just Jake and I since Billy had gone over to stay with Charlie for the night.

Jake went to take a shower while I went to go to sleep. I pulled on one of his button down dress shirts with just panties underneath. I crawled into the bed and shut my eyes. Moments later I felt a damp body lay down beside me. Jake kissed me on the head.

"Goodnight, Bells." He whispered

"Night, Alpha." I whispered back not knowing his reply because I had fallen asleep.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU PLEASE!**

**I will take some ideas if you please.**


End file.
